


Co-workers

by ShippingEruri (shippingeruri)



Series: SnK drabbles (Erwin, Levi, Mike, Farlan, ?) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, Flirting, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingeruri/pseuds/ShippingEruri
Summary: "For the drabble thing, how about number 50 for Mikeri? :)"50. “Stay the night?”





	Co-workers

Since Levi had joined the company Mike has already been working for, their has been been this tension between them.

Levi seemed to be different towards his blonde co-worker than to most other people in the company. He ignored them or only rolled his eyes when they greeted them. But Mike was different. He was his direct competitor since they had hired Levi for the exact same job due to more customers.

This huge, muscular body, hidden below business dress code made him curious from the very beginning. He would try to sneak a peek whenever he could.

Be it in the cafeteria, the smoking area, the parking lot or the copy room.

Whenever their paths would cross, there was this thing in the air. Tension, covered with shy smiles, awkward gestures and muffled “Morning”s.

A few weeks after Levi had started, it was Mike who started to get more offensive.

He would stand far too close to Levi. Far too close for colleagues that were lining up in the cafeteria. No personal space left. 

Mike tried to ignore his wild racing heart as he took a deep breath and got a good nose full of Levi's scent.

Shit. He smelled far to good to keep up their childish behavior.

Levi felt goosebumps spreading on his back when he clearly heard Mike sharply inhale behind him. It turned him on because he fucking wanted that guy. He tried to stay cool as his face blushed and his hands got sweaty.

But this was like the icebreaker and the copy room now was where they gave their interest in each other some space.

“So how long have you been working here?”, Levi asked casually as he sorted his papers.

“A couple of years, seven maybe. What brought you here?”, Mike replied as he set up the copy machine to his needs.

“Money? Obviously?”, Levi snorted amused.

“And besides?”, the taller one wanted to know as his eyes quickly scanned Levi from below his loose hair.

Levi put down his papers, a cheeky smile crossed his face as he leaned against the copy machine.

“I heard rumors about someone here. Big, blonde guy, ripped as fuck, more the silent one who wouldn't talk too much. But his eyes are fucking intense and they say he can fuck you with his eyes.”, he spoke as his heart rate rose.

Mike breathed out amused and he licked his lips while he started his copies.

“Interesting.”, he commented and turned towards Levi as the machine did its work.

“I think so too.”, Levi agreed with sweaty hands, his eyes all over that huge body in front of him, oozing with testosterone.

“And I heard there's a new guy here. Small, handsome, bad-mouthed, better than me at this job with a tongue so sharp, it can cut or fuck you.”, Mike spoke casually.

Levi smiled mischievously and licked his lips.

“Interesting.”, he echoed what Mike just had said. 

“Oh and I heard he is free on Friday, so I was thinking about inviting him for some beer.”, Mike casually added.

~~~

The beer place was indeed new for Levi who had just moved here. And the range was too awesome to not try at least every other beer.

The result was Levi getting talkative and Mike laughing about everything Levi told him. 

Neither of them had thought that behind the attractive looks of their co-worker would be a person they could get along with so well. The rivalry at work, the sexual tension and the more and more progressing flirting had created a very unreal impression of the other.

They decided to walk home, sober up a bit and as chance would have it, they only lived a few minutes apart.

Levi felt his heart beat heavy in his chest as somehow the conversation had died after Mike had asked him about his family.

The bigger one got the hint, didn't ask further and with a deep breath he put his arm around Levi's shoulder as they silently continued their walk.

Their steps slowed down, neither wanted to part from the other. Their was this connection that they have build and that just was adding more to the already physical tension of the last weeks.

Walking silently, only listening to their heart beats, they appreciated the company of another. 

When they reached Levi's apartment, both tried to avoid eye contact and while Levi was fumbling for his keys, Mike scratched his chin, jaws pressed together.

“So, then... Thanks for the evening and have a good night... ?”, he spoke but his voice sounded insecure, not willing to let go Levi already who opened the door to his apartment.

The smaller one looked up to Mike and took a deep breath before he pulled himself together and spoke up.

“Do you want to stay the night?”. His voice was almost a whisper and Mike's eyebrows went up.

Shit. Not the reaction he was hoping for.

“We can play PlayStation or watch a movie and drink beer – maybe I ha-”, Levi tried to make up possible scenarios but Mike interrupted him.

“It’s okay. I'd like to stay if that's okay for you.”. A gentle smile on his face.

Levi breathed out relieved.

“Cool. Great.. then come on in then.”, he invited Mike in. 

After they'd sat down on the sofa, Mike bravely approached his colleague. His hand gently reaching for his arm.

Levi's eyebrow rose as his body reacted immediately.

“I only cuddle on the first date.”, he quickly spoke, yet he sounded determined and Mike furrowed his eyebrows as he pulled back his hand.

“I'm okay with that.”, he gently spoke.

“No, I'm just kidding. Sit still, you big puppy.”, Levi smirked as he straddled Mike's lap.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and will reply to:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
> 



End file.
